Home
by krizue
Summary: Ranma and Akane finally wed, now they're living together, alone far from their crazy family, how are they dealing with it? A little drabble on their married life. Fluff ONESHOT


**Disclaimer… I**** don't own the characters, just the cute, fluffy plot….**

**Another drabble of one of my favorite ****couples**

**I hope you enjoy**

**HOME**

"No, no, no way!!!"

"Awww, please??"

And then she batted her eyelashes, it was such a cliché movement, but still it worked like it was supposed to do, as always I was unable to deny her anything, I was not capable of such thing when we weren't together, when we foolishly denied our feelings, and certainly I was not capable now.

"uhhm,, yeah.. I ... Guess" I eyed her, how her eyes shone brightly at the prospect, how her cheeks flushed a little, and how her smile broadened.

"Thank you!!" she threw her arms around my neck, with so much force she sent us both falling from my precarious sitting position in one of arms of the couch, and then I didn't mind much, her body flush atop of mine, her ragged, excited breath tingling my neck. I laughed at her outburst, it was still new, we weren't often like that, not really demonstrative, and she looked up at the sound, her smile softened, and the shining light in her eyes changed slightly, I was awestruck, I still couldn't believe she could look at _me _that way, in love, really, and pretty much _in love, _my arms were around her waist and I embraced her a little tighter, she understood, I think, because she detangled her hands, and with one she caressed my cheek, I leaned to her soft welcoming warmth. My eyes drifted close and my head moved toward hers, my lips seeking hers; it didn't take long to find them, her full mouth moved softly against mine, in a kiss full of promise, understanding, love and _mischief. _ She stood up quickly, breaking the kiss to soon for my liking and I grunted, she giggled at my expression, and the sound _lighted_ the whole room.

She was bouncing in the balls of her feet, like a little girl, waiting to open her Christmas presents, and well, it wasn't far from it. You see she asked me to teach her how to swim _again, _and thought it was a recipe to disaster, I agreed. "C'mon Ranma, I want to get there early enough" I groaned, she giggled again.

We were in our little tiny one bedroom flat, after much fighting from our parents, we had moved out from the dojo, it was though, to depend in ourselves, but it was exactly what we needed, we realized, after a long talk that one of our biggest problems, were the people around meddling in our life, once the whole affair from the failed wedding was nicely tucked away in everyone else's mind –besides hers and mine- fact that only took some months to happen, we settled things.

After seeing her dying, having her lifeless body in my arms, and having some time to think, I reordered my priorities, stopped being such a daft, _coward _jerk, I faced my feelings and realized that I loved her, more than my own life, I was young you would say, but I've lived through so many things, survived many others, and had enough lonely experiences to know, she meant _home_, I was happy with her, and I trusted her like I did with no one else.

And then after accepting this fact, it took me another handful of months to be _able _to tell her, one thing is admitting something to myself, another one altogether was telling her, after all I was a jerk at times with her, she was such a nice girl, everyone wanted to be her friend, her boyfriend, how could she want me?? The cursed boy?? I was too afraid of her rejection.

Demons, crazy stalkers, powerful martial artists, I could deal with, her refusal, I don't thinks so. She meant way too much.

But when I finally did –one of the best days of my life- when I told her, without being as smooth as I would've liked, I understood how strong her feelings were for me, how she, just like me, was willing to risk everything for our love.

Then we proceed slowly, at first just enjoying each others company, gloating in the new found feelings -for they were too good to be truth- not doing much, we barely had physical contact, not more than the usual, but we talked, and tried not to fight over everything. It wasn't long before Nabiki said something at the dinner table, and wedding plans started to fly around. We stood our ground; we wouldn't get married, but for once, the listened to us, after some carefully set rules, they left us be. It was a discussion that was just being put off, a couple of months before graduation, they started with the subject, we decided, that it was a good idea, after all we were truly in love, and with it, they would leave us alone, and then could have peace in our lives.

We had a little, private ceremony, really heart full, and enough to convey our feelings.

But our hopes were crushed, we were now sharing Akane's room, and the meddling didn't stop, we were married, yes, but now they wanted an _heir_, like having a kid was that easy, and for that we were far too young, but even with fighting, screaming, reasoning, the innuendos didn't stop, and Akane and I were returning to our old habits, screaming, and shouting about everything, fighting 24/7and besides our physical relationship hadn't progressed much.

Yes, It's exactly as you think, we barely kissed, held hands once in a while, and they were asking for us to go all the way?? Uh-oh I don't think so, with all of them _listening??_

So, no we weren't havin' sex, why? You could ask, I had at my side the girl of my dreams, and she was quite a looker, why wasn't enjoying the perks of my new marital status??

Simple, we lived with our families, who were following our every movement, every time we kissed, they were there –and off course the kisses were becoming scarce- hoping that it would lead further. To say it was unnerving and annoying was an understatement. After a couple of weeks we decided, we were both 18 after all, we should get our own place, and start our live together in the proper way, we had enough stuff to deal with, we both were far from perfect, both with explosive temperaments, and big egos; being incredibly proud and stubborn, didn't help either.

And that's how we are here today, in our crammed, little place, with one bedroom, a tiny, almost non existent kitchen, and a little space that served for both, dinning, and living room. Our furniture was scarce, but enough.

"Ranma, hurry up!" her voice startled me, she was close by, and I didn't fell her walking towards me, it was somewhat unsettling at the beginning, as a martial artist I should be able to _sense_ when someone moved close to me, then I realized when I was with her, there was not need, around her I felt _safe._

And this was reflected in every aspect of our relationship, the simple act of sharing a bed without feeling embarrassed, or annoyed at waking up cuddled, me spooning her, showed how much we did change with no intervention or pressure from everyone around.

Sometimes, we were shy still, some days we barely held hands, some days like today, one of us was really demonstrative, mostly Akane with her hugs. I wasn't still as comfortable as her with being so effusive, so I used to brush any loose strand of hair off her face, and do simple things. And sometimes, well… we were a young couple after all ya' know? Some nights –mornings, and afternoons too- all the shyness disappeared and we gave to each other completely, in mind, soul, and body.

"…Coming, are you ready?"

"Sure, I've got your things too" and she flashed at me that sweet smile I adore, the one that is capable of both, making my heart stop, and race. We left our apartment, I took her bag from her, and she instantly grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. We were in the middle of a particular hot summer, she was wearing a short and a simple tank top, off course that's when our- _my- _problems started, because I wasn't the only one that noticed how the sun shone trough her hair, our how her laughter shimmed like bells, nor how her slender legs looked in her shorts, or how her simple t-shirt hugged her curves. No, I wasn't the only one, and we were just walking by, the beach was going to be pure torture, but then, she was so happy, she was talking non-stop, remembering, and telling me things that happened in her outing with her friends, I just couldn't let my jealousy get the best of me, now could I? She was with me after all; it was my hand she was holding, she had _my _last name.

And then I remembered our life wasn't that simple, the beach was not crowded –yet- but there were enough guys around to stare at her, I did my best to ignore them, we changed, and I didn´t have to worry about my curse because I used some of the water proof soap I had, and went t to the shallow part of the ocean, she was wearing a one piece bathing suit, it didn't show much, but then again it was us we were talking about, soon Happosai appeared, and after him Kuno –who was still delusional- and Hikaru Gosunkugi. Things were a nightmare, but in between fights I tried to teach her, at the end of the day she was just as mad as me, but not _at _me. We decided to get back home, were we warmed up some of Kasumi's soup –she regularly sends us food- sat in front of our old TV to watch some movie.

It was a romance, one she wanted to see for a while, and I was squirming inside, a sappy romantic movie, I was going to be dead bored, but it seemed she knew me well, it was one of those martial arts/ romance movies, that fitted us both, I guess we were getting better in thinking unselfishly, not only in ourselves, but in the other. We ended cuddled, Akane's head resting in my chest, my arm around her waist, such a normal position nowadays, but meant so much, a couple of months ago we wouldn't have dared.

Cozy, and warm, that was Akane, sweet and caring, what an incredible change, how being away from most of the mayhem brought us together, things were far from perfect, but they were _right, _she was all I needed.

When the movie ended Akane was about to cry –the heroine died just after declaring her love to the protagonist- her cheeks were red and hair was mussed from all her changing positions during the film, I thought she never looked more beautiful. "Let's go to bed" she said barely containing a yawn, extending her hand to me, she stood up and I followed to out little room.

***--*--*--*--***

**Thank you all for reading, please take another tiny moment and leave a review!**

**Ohh and thanks to my beta too… thank you girl!**


End file.
